


oh so many eyes

by fairbanks



Series: goretober 2018 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eyes, Goretober 2018, M/M, light body horror, short as heck, when boys flirt using their eldritch powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks
Summary: Peter visits Elias to show off.





	oh so many eyes

  1. **oh so many eyes**



 

“Cute,” Peter says, poking at the pane of glass separating them from the street. The empty street, long abandoned even though it was bustling when he first came into the Institute. His fault, of course, because he couldn’t help slipping into his own empty little world when he came to see Elias, keep him on his toes.

 

That wasn’t cute though, what was cute was the eyes in the window across the street, the eyes in the car parked and empty in the nearby sidestreet, the eyes peering through the crack of an open door or the eyes watching from the shadows of the alley.

 

Elias sits at his desk, fingers laced and smile placid. When Peter turns to look there are eyes in Elias’ eyes, in the dark of his pupil, blinking at the corner of his mouth. “Something wrong, Peter?”

 

“Show off,” Peter hums, walks around the desk and turns Elias’ chair to face him. When he touches Elias’ wrist he knows with skin and pressure Elias feels the empty lurch of a thousand empty rooms where there should be people, the echo of words that should be answered but ring against walls aimlessly, the cold of waking up alone in the night. In Peter’s fingertips is every person Elias watched die that he wanted to live, every evening of longing for touch he could only watch from afar, for warmth he could only dissect. 

 

And from Elias’ skin Peter feels it too, eyes pushing under muscle, planting inside him, filling his ribcage and searching him for his every place. These eyes only see meat and bone but search him regardless, tear him apart, as unerring as Elias’ unblinking gaze on him.

 

“Not to be childish, Peter, but you did start it,” Elias informs him and Peter laughs, chokes and feels eyes surge up his throat. He lets go first, a victory in the curve of Elias’ smile. 

 

“I did. We’re getting old, Elias, sometimes we need to stretch our muscles.”

 

Elias scoffs, the eyes under his skin shifting elegant. “Speak for yourself. I don’t have the time to get old.”

 

“But you have time for me?” Peter leans in against, knee between Elias’ legs, teeth scraping at the bulge of probing glances under Elias’ neck.

 

And Elias cranes his long, elegant neck, eyes lidded as he grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair and drank in his isolation. “I could be convinced.”


End file.
